Different From Me
by ForeverFirefly.dreamyluv
Summary: A werewolf and a human girl, spells the beginning of a love story unlike no other. Please Read and Review! A song fic of The wolf who fell in love with red riding hood.


Different From Me

_Vocaloid Song Fic._

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, the Shiver series by Maggie Stiefvier in which I based the werewolf idea on, or this song I'm basing my story on. My own version.

The wolf who fell in love with red riding hood

I can see her walking down this path, all alone again. She's humming a song. I long to reach towards her, but my wolf-like body stays hidden behind a tree. I peak and see her staring at my tree, the same longing evident in her dazzeling marine eyes. She keeps on strolling though, all the way back to the small cottage, where her grandma used to live. Now, even after these few years, the cottage still had beautiful roses surrounding it and was very pristine. You wouldn't be able to tell that no one lives there anymore.

I quietly follow her, my wolf ears perked up. The autumn leaves crunched beneath her small red boots. She reaches the fence, her fragile, trembling hand unlocks the latch and her thin body slips into the cottage.

I sigh, plopping myself down behind a bush. How much I wanted to approach her. Our tragic love story, couldn't get more sadder. I told myself not to sulk or whine, but here I am doing so.

My legs were wobbly as I stood up, back facing the sun. I began my trip home, a cavern carved into a mountainside. A cold, lonely place, without warmth or human contact. Perfect for someone like me, thats claws were splattered with a human's blood.

She is different from me. A pure, untouched creature unlike me. She is the light, and I the dark. The light is too bright. The dark can't help but draw closer. Like me to you.

I still remember, that day when I first had contact with her. It was like any stereotypical rainy day, like the sky already knew what was to come. I was following her like always, keeping my head down low. I saw her talking to her grandma. "Grandma! I told you! It's raining really hard out there! I'll go pick the mushrooms! Give me the basket!" _"Child, it's only raining! There is not a storm going around out there! I will back in a few minutes!" _ "There might be wolves out there! It's dangerous! Please let me help you!" _"That is more of a reason for me to go then you! Do not come outside child, I will be back soon!" _And I heard the door slam.

I have to admit, she had a reason to worry. There were wolves out this late. I wasn't the only one. I gently trod after her grandma, carefully watching out for other stray wolves. I saw the frail, old lady began harvesting the mushrooms in a field. That was when I caught the amber glow of another wolf's eyes.

My own eyes narrowed and my pelt bristled. I was about to rush out and confront the wolf when I realized, that I, myself, am a wolf. I watched with horror as the stray jumped out of its hiding spot.

I didn't think, I moved. My body ran solidly into the other wolf. The wolf growled at me and reached down to chomp on my muzzle. I slammed my head into it again, then clamped my jaw over its neck. I smelled the sickening scent of blood and the taste of metalic tang filled my mouth. The stray wolf let out a strangled growl, then flailed some more. Finally, it lay still.

I released the dead wolf and turn my attention to the old lady. She was obviously frightened. The basket that was filled with brown and white mushrooms had been thrown to the side. But what she did next filled me with dread. The old woman scrambled off into the woods. When my thoughts cleared, I chased after her. She was heading towards the cliff without knowing it.

I heard more then I saw. The brittle scream and the thud. I couldn't stop her even when I arrived quicker. She was too scared, of me, and what she saw. I looked down the cliff at the old woman's dead, limp body. My mind blanked.

I stared at the body. I had killed my beloved's grandma. I was trying to save her, but I had lead her to her death. My body grew ice cold when I heard her angelic voice cry out, "GRANDMA!"

She had followed us here. Did she see the dead wolf? Will she blame me? Those thoughts race through my head as I turned around. Her blonde hair was wet with the rain and her blue eyes, filled with tears. Her red cape and matching dress all soaked. I couldn't face her. So I ran.

I ran away from my fears. I ran because I was scared. What will she do now? What will I do now? I bolted into the woods, never looking back.

Now, it has been three years. I wonder if she has forgiven me. Back when I saw her blue orbs filled with hate, I still had the guilt, the remorse. I broke out of my daydreaming when I heard the crackling of sticks. I immediantly spun to see her again.

She gazed into my eyes, as if she was searching them, for her answers. My body stiffened. "I do not know if this is possible for you to understand but, I know it wasn't your fault." My ears lay back on my head and I snarled at her. She didn't seem scared. "It wasn't till about a week that I saw the dead wolf's body. I now know," Her voice seemed foreign, "that us together can never happen. But I've seen you before, as a human. I know, that you are a werewolf." My wolf face showed my feelings because she continued, "And I will wait. Even if it's forever, under this tree." She patted the red maple tree trunk. Her whisper echoed in my head, "I will wait for you to change back."

She is different from me, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that, our hearts are connected and she has hope in me.


End file.
